The Hogwarts Herald
by ElaineAbbene
Summary: My characters from my other story Marauders Class of 2018 write a newspaper. Lonely Hearts, Advice Column, Sports page, and gossip. Its just for fun!
1. September 2015 Issue I

**THE HOGWARTS HERALD**

_September 2015 Issue_

**Ministry to Vote on Lowering the Apparation Age- How it could affect you;  
Elaine Dridel  
**The ministry of magic has recently been presented with a plan that could have the younger students here cheering. The proposition put forward by Antonio Webster would lower the legal age of apparition and magic to sixteen. This he proposed would allow for students to have easier holidays. He proposes that parents are continuously needing to take their children places, and if they could begin apparating where they please at the younger age it would lessen the parental workload. He also supports his plan in that it would allow for greater holiday practice of magic and homework. He suspects that the grades in charms and transfiguration would become much higher particularly. The ministry is set to vote in January. Most oppose the law as they believe it will not do any of the aforementioned things and only cause more problems for obliviators and those working in muggle relations. However, I'm sure Hogwarts students are behind this bill.

**Hogsmeade to Get a New Eatery- Be the first to try it;  
Elaine Dridel  
**Hogsmeade is to get a new restaurant that will be open just in time for Hogwarts students to visit it. It is to be an Italian fine dining restaurant called Fambini's. After an interview via owl to the owner and cook the menu looks delicious. Monsignor Fambini's specialties include ziti parmesano, spaghetti and meatballs, lasagna, and chicken alfredo. He is rumored to have imported wines and juices to drink with your meals although I didn't ask him. He informed me that those planning on eating at his fine dining establishment should dress appropriately in dress robes for evening and neat modest clothing for lunch. He says he doesn't want to see crude pub scruffies. What I have heard about this makes me what to try it, so next Hogsmeade visit be sure to try it out!

**Muggle Studies- To take it or not to take it?  
****Elaine Dridel**

One of the major issues for a third year is what classes he or she should take besides the prescribed first and second year classes. After extensive interviewing of students who have taken it and haven't taken it I've come up with a formula. Many muggleborns like myself have opted to take the class to "have a better understanding of the wizarding conception of muggles". Most of these students are Ravenclaws and have told me that it wasn't worth it. Only one of the students in fifth year that is a muggleborn has continued with the class. Murphy Finnigan had a personal sit down with me revealing his mother is a muggle and his father a wizard. He says that he is taking it as he wants to work in the ministry muggle relations department after graduation. He hopes the class will help him greatly and I suspect it will. That is why after interviewing of other muggle studies students I strongly recommend taking the class. "It has proven to be enlightening" said a fourth year slytherin. Those who don't take it will seem ignorant among muggles when they graduate. Hope this helps all of you second years!

* * *

**2**

**SPORTS**

**The Quidditch World Cup- What did fellow students think of the game?  
****Ted R. Lupin**

I took a series of polls about the world cup at Hogwarts and here's what you had to say.

Favorite Team  
83 France  
17 Russia

Favorite Player  
33 Thierry Henry  
21 Tavia Pavlyuchenko  
19 Gregory Coupet

10 Mickael Landreau  
5 Roman Shirokov

5 Patrick Viera

4 Other  
2 Eric Abidal

1 Jean-Alain Boumsong

Did you attend the match?  
72 YES!  
28 no

**Gryffindor Quidditch Tryouts- with exclusive interview with Captain James Potter.  
Ted R. Lupin**

In case no one knew, this month was the month for quidditch try outs. I had a personal sit down with personal friend of mine James Potter who also happens to be the quidditch captain for gryffindor. His team was in desperate need of a beater to replace Webster who graduated this past year. He also needed a chaser to replace the dominating force of Trevor Banks who was the captain for the past two years when James was on the team. The try outs went smoothly, and at the end James was happy with his decision of taking on third year Scorpius Malfoy, the only Malfoy in gryffindor in over three centuries as his beater and sixth year Jessica Roberts as a chaser. When asked for a comment about the hard decision here's what captain Potter had to say: "The hardest thing about try outs was cutting my little sister. She's a tough little chaser but only a second year. Jessica had a great try out and I had to take her, but hopefully Lily will get a second chance in a few years. To all younger kids that try out, I didn't make the team the first time I tried out either. It's hard but it makes you stronger and next time it might be you on the team with another younger kid being cut. Be nice about it and make sure you deserve your position. To all captains, do the right thing and take the deserving players." From the mouth of Potter that's the scoop on the try outs.

**New Slytherin Captain Dishes about Team.  
Ted R. Lupin**

Although I set up a personal meeting with Captain Matthews he decided not to show up. I offered to pay for the butterbeer. I think that slytherin is going to suck this year and he's just bloody embarrassed.

**First Match of the Year to be Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff-What the teams have to say.  
Ted R. Lupin**

During a sit down with the fifth year Hufflepuff Captain Lee I was surpised to find he was very confident about the match. His team he says althought it is comprised of a collage of first second third and fourth and fifth years is very good. Ravenclaw captain Davies revealed that he too was confident. He told me that he has been training his chasers with a new plan to beat any keeper. He claimes they have geared up for this game with the most elite techniques that can be found in quidditch today. Hopefully this is a good match.

**Tryout Results: complete team listings for each house!  
Ted R. Lupin**

Hufflepuff

Lee 5 captain chaser  
Dingle 2 keeper NEW  
M. Paladoris 5 seeker  
Thicknesse 5 chaser  
Evanoch 1 beater NEW  
Wingle 3 chaser NEW  
Groig 4 beater NEW

Gryffindor

James Potter 5 captain chaser  
Orion Black 5 beater  
Murphy Finnigan 5 keeper  
Olivia Gump 6 chaser  
Albus Potter 3 seeker  
Scorpius Malfoy 3 beater NEW  
Jessica Roberts 6 chaser NEW

Slytherin

Matthews 6 captain keeper  
Jenkins 7 beater  
Krum 3 seeker NEW  
Carrow 5 chaser  
Zambini 5 chaser NEW  
Black 6 chaser  
Dolohov 5 beater

Ravenclaw

Davies 5 captain beater  
Miller 5 chaser  
Havens 5 seeker  
Tirx 6 beater NEW  
Chang 3 chaser NEW  
Smith 4 chaser  
Quinn 7 Keeper NEW

* * *

**3**

**Gossip Corner**

**Rock Band Rumor-Confirmed!  
**SHISHI YANG  
While they wouldn't let me disclose their names, they did let me tell you their band name and the lyrics of some of their original songs. They call themselves Dungeons and Dragons and are hoping to make a debut sometime around Christmas! Good Luck boys!

**Still Rock and Roll to Me  
**_What's the matter with the robe I'm wearing?  
Can't you tell that your tie's too wide?  
Maybe I should buy some old tab collars?  
Welcome back to the age of jive.  
Where have you been hidin' out lately, honey?  
You can't dress trashy till you spend a lot of money.  
Everybody's talkin' 'bout the new sound  
Funny, but it's still rock and roll to me_

What's the matter with the broom I'm riding?  
Can't you tell that it's out of style?  
Should I get a broom with white twig fliers?  
Are you gonna cruise the miracle mile?  
Nowadays you can't be too sentimental  
Your best bet's a true baby blue Continental.  
Hot funk, cool punk, even if it's old junk  
It's still rock and roll to me.

Oh, it doesn't matter what they say in the papers  
'Cause it's always been the same old scene.  
There's a new band in school  
But you can't get the sound from a story in a magazine...  
Aimed at your average teen

How about a pair of pink sidewinders  
And a bright orange pair of pants?  
You could really be a Magic Muggle baby  
If you just give it half a chance.  
Don't waste your money sucking up to the teachers,  
You get more mileage from a cheap pair of sneakers.  
Next phase, new wave, dance craze, anyways  
It's still rock and roll to me

What's the matter with the crowd I'm seeing?  
Don't you know that they're out of touch?  
Should I try to be a straight 'O' student?  
If you are then you think too much.  
Don't you know about the new fashion honey?  
All you need are looks and a whole lotta money.  
It's the next phase, new wave, dance craze, anyways  
It's still rock & roll to me.  
Everybody's talkin' 'bout the new sound  
Funny, but it's still rock and roll to me

**Gryffindor Girl  
**Gryff'dor girl  
She's been living in her gryff'dor world  
I bet she never had a slyth'rin guy  
I bet her mama never told her why

I'm gonna try for a gryff'dor girl  
She's been living in her blood traitor world  
As long as anyone with pure blood can  
And now she's looking for a dungeons man  
That's what I am

And when she knows what  
She wants from her time  
And when she wakes up  
And makes up her mind

She'll see I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love with a gryff'dor girl  
You know I've seen her in her gryff'dor world  
She's getting tired of her low class toys  
And all her presents from her gryff'dor boys  
She's got a choice

Gryff'dor girl  
You know I can afford to buy her pearls  
But maybe someday when my broom comes in  
She'll understand what kind of guy I've been  
And then I'll win

And when shes walking  
Shes looking so fine  
And when shes talking  
She'll say that shes mine

She'll say I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love  
With a gryff'dor girl  
Shes been living in her blood traitor world  
As long as anyone with pure blood can  
And now she's looking for a dungeons man  
That's what I am

Gryff'dor girl  
She's my lioons girl  
You know I'm in love  
With an gryff'dor girl

My gryff'dor girl  
Don't you know I'm in love  
With an gryff'dor girl  
My lioons girl  
Don't you know I'm in love  
With an gryff'dor girl  
My lions girl

**Grade School Rumor- a Rumor.**  
SHISHI YANG  
_Recently talk around the school has been _  
_that there will be a grade school for witches_  
_and wizards built in Hogsmeade adjacent to  
the Hogwarts campus. This would be a first_  
_in the wizarding world as most young child-_  
_ren are homeschooled or even sent to_ gasp  
_muggle primary school._ _However after an  
exclusive interview with Professor Mcgonagall__  
__She said, "There will be no grade school for _  
_Magical children in Hogsmeade. It is too young  
to begin teaching children magic before eleven.  
Also many have not demonstrated magical  
abilities at very early ages. So it would be  
hard to place children." _I a_m pleased to dish  
that this rumor is false!_

**Advice Column  
**By- Knotzo Bright  
**Dear Columnist**

**My little brother won't  
leave me and my friends alone.  
****He's a first year and hasn't ****  
made any new friends yet. I ****  
am sick of him following us  
around. What do I do to get **  
**him to go away without hurt- **  
**ing his feelings? **

**Bugged Big Brother**

_**Dear Bugged Brother, **_

_**My advice to you would  
**__**be to recruit another lonely first  
year to hang out with you for a**__**  
while. There are plenty of **__**  
friendless first years that sit  
**__**around the common room alone.  
As this boy to sit with you at **__**  
lunch or something and try and  
**__**get a conversation between him  
and your brother. Bring up **__**  
quidditch, first year classes, and **_  
_**ask about their classmates. I'm**_  
_**sure you'll be doing this for less  
**__**than a week as the two will most **__**  
likely come together and become  
**__**friends. Soon your brother will  
**__**have a new friend to be with. He  
**__**is merely latching on to you so as  
not to branch out. Good luck. **__**  
Knotzo Bright **_

**LONEYLY HEARTS AT HOGWARTS  
**_To respond to an ad just address your owl  
to the name below the ad. Good luck!_

Blue eyed witch with a partiality for potions  
seeks a wizard of similar affinities.**  
-**PotionsMistress12

Good looking wizard with a dislike of  
quidditch seeking a sweet witch.  
**-**Gobstonesman

OWL year witch seeks wizard study buddy.  
Ravenclawrulesxoxo

Looking for a hot date to Hogsmeade. Will  
take you out to dinner, and to shop.  
LadiesMan99

Witch seeking nice wizard.  
Neverbeensnogged

Seventh year witch wants date  
to Christmas Ball well in advance.  
Must be taller than 6 foot, have well  
kept appearance, and be a gentleman.  
Preferably 7th year, but 6th year okay.  
Must own or be prepared to buy black or  
blue dress robes.  
ChristmasCutie

Date in Hogsmeade?  
witchesreplytowizard

**Charming your Wizard with Curling Charms  
Victoire Weasley**

It's becoming all the rage to have curly hair again. No more brewing of straitening solution for your hair, now it's curling charms. They are so easy a first year could do them. Stop looking like a hag and have perfectly curled hair! Some books to ask for or find in the library would be _101 Beauty Charms, The Homely Hag's Handbook, _and my personal favorite _Look like a Veela: VIOLA! _Sometimes these charms require practice. Set aside a Saturday and work your hardest. You want to look your best for the next Hogsmead weekend. You can make your curls waves, tight or loose ringlets, or even a frizzy mess... just make sure they look good on you! I myself look good any way I wear my curls, but my favorite is loose ringlets. Perfect the charm by Christmas older students so you can wear your hair your favorite way to the ball. By the way boys, these charms work for you too!

**Hope you liked it. Its just sort of nonsense and extra stuff from the story... If you like it i'll keep writing it. So review. Also I'm wondering if anyone knows where the songs of Dungeons and Dragons come from...For anyone who hasn't read my story Marauders Class of 2018 please try it out. I promise if you like this, it's better than this! lol XO's ELLIE**


	2. May 2018 Issue XXI

_**Hogwarts Herald May 2018 Issue XXI**_

* * *

As the Seventh Years Graduate, The Staff of the Hogwarts Herald wanted to create a Goodbye Paper to them. You will be very much missed!!

_**Senior Superlatives  
**_Compiled by Elaine Dridel, Victoire Weasley, and ShiShi Yang.  
Voted on by You!

Best Broom: James Potter G, Baylie Havens R

Best Hair: Jason Ramirez S, Marian Prince S

Best Looking: Orion Black G, Victoire Weasley G

Best Smile: Ralph Davies R, Sarah Albright G

Biggest Flirt: Orion Black G, Christina Dingle G

Biggest Gossip: Jason Ramirez S, ShiShi Yang G

Biggest Party Animal: Travis Thicknesse H, Beatrice Crouch S

Biggest Prankster: James Potter G, Andi Burbanks S

Biggest Teacher's Pet: Dmiti Krum S, Lotus Woo H

Most Athletic: Murphy Finnigan G, Baylie Havens R

Most Friendly: Frank Weber R, Andi Burnsworth S

Most house spirited: Michael Paladoris H, Jasmine Zambini S

Most likely to become Minister of Magic: Farley Greengrass S, and Rachel Davies R

Most likely to get lost on the way to Charms: Donnie York H, Daisy Dursley H

Most likely to move to a foreign Country: David Lee H, Tanya La'Monte S

Most likely to return to Hogwarts as a teacher: Kendrick Wallace H, Vivian McKinnon R

Most Studious: Ted Lupin G, Dorina Marchbanks R

The Couple most likely to get married first: Sarah Albright and Frank Weber

The Couple that everyone knew would get together… eventually: Elaine Dridel and James Potter

The Couple that no one saw coming: Andi Burnsworth and Kendrick Wallace

The Cutest Couple: Elaine Dridel and James Potter

_**

* * *

**_

Top Ten Memories of the Class of 2018:

10. The hilariously violent and entertaining arguments between James Potter and Elaine Dridel.

9. Sorting and our First day of Hogwarts!

8. Winning a quidditch match!

7. Not having anymore NEWTs!

6. Seventh year Trick or Treating Haloween Prank and the April Fools Venice Prank! Go Marauders!!!! So basically any marauder Prank from the Sorting Hat Scavenger Hunt, the Burping Juice, the Escaped Paintings, April Fools Field Day, and the Polyjuice Potion Prank!!!!

5. Going to Hogsmeade!

4. Seventh year Masquerade Ball.

3. Spring Break Spectacular 2018!!!!

2. The Sixth Year Project!

1. All of the fantastic friendships we've formed over the years and the terrific teachers that taught us!

_**

* * *

**_

Top Ten Students of 2018

We interviewed and asked a few questions! See what they said to the five standard questions and the last personal question! Enjoy!

Valedictorian: James Potter: Gryffindor Head Boy

**Favorite Colors**: Red and Gold and whatever color Ellie's eyes are at the moment  
**Favorite Class**: Transfiguration  
**Favorite Teacher**: AHH so HARD! Longbottom is an old family friend! Prewitt, you plus me plus detention equals fun, and Minnie, you're the best!  
**Aspiration**: Auror  
**Role Model:** Harry Potter, and not just cause he saved the wizarding world, he is also my dad- in case you didn't know  
**How Many Times Did Elaine Turn you down before she said yes?:** I know it's surprising that someone could turn down this epitome of perfection once, but Ellie took it to a whole new level… er.. 246

Salutatorian: Elaine Dridel: Gryffindor Head Girl

**Favorite Colors**: Purple and Green  
**Favorite Class:** Charms and Potions  
**Favorite Teacher**: Flitwick  
**Aspiration:** Healing because then I will be able to help people and work with all types of people  
**Role Model:** Albus Dumbledore  
**What made you decide to give James Potter a chance**?: I realized he was quite intelligent, not so pompous anymore, kind and responsible, funny, and how could I resist that Potter Charm much longer?

#3: Ted Lupin: Gryffindor Prefect

**Favorite Colors:** Turqouise, Yellow, and Blue  
**Favorite Class:** Ancient Ruins  
**Favorite Teacher:** Professor Longbottom because he has taught me so much more than Herbology  
**Aspiration:** Work for Gringots  
**Role Model:** My father, Remus Lupin, because he had to deal with being a werewolf and a good person.  
**What is your Boggart?:** That information is classified, and I cannot disclose that at this time, because if I were to tell you, then I would have to kill you, and that would be quite unfortunate, and since I wish that the readers of this paper retain their lives, I shall not tell you.

#4:Farley Greengrass: Slytherin Prefect

**Favorite Color:** Green (DUH)  
**Favorite Class:** History of Magic (SO I CAN CATCH UP ON MY SLEEP)  
**Favorite Teacher:** Binns (see above)  
**Aspiration:** to become an Order of Merlin First Class, but I'd settle for Minister of Magic  
**Role Model:** Albus Dumbledore  
**Will there be another appearance of the Pink Whales Quidditch Team?:** Merlin NO, Andi is bloody crazy! And did James put you up to this because he tried to claim I was captain, but for the record, I wasn't.

#5: Dorina Marchbanks: Ravenclaw Prefect

**Favorite Color**: Magenta  
**Favorite class:** Ancient Ruins  
**Favorite Teacher:** Professor Flitwick  
**Aspiration:** To fix the department of transportation so the floo network won't go down every other week anymore… honestly… it's getting quite ridiculous.  
**Role Model:** My grandma Griselda  
**Since your grandmother is on the NEWT testing board, do you think this will influence your grades?;** Absolutely not, that would be highly unethical!

#6: Justin Wilkes: Ravenclaw Prefect

**Favorite Color**: Blue  
**Favorite Class:** Muggle Studdies  
**Favorite Teacher:** Mrs. Smith (Muggle Studdies)  
**Aspiration**: To work in either muggle Relations or the Department of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts and succeed Arthur Weasley as Department Head  
**Role Model**: Arthur Weasley  
**What is your ideal birthday present?:** Anything muggle related really, last I got some batteries and a plug which I really enjoyed but my dream gift is a blender

#7: Victoire Weasley: Gryffindor Prefect

**Favorite Color**: Orange, because I always wanted Red hair… so I wasn't the only frickin blond in the Weasley Family!  
**Favorite Class:** Ancient Ruins and Herbology  
**Favorite Teacher:** Professor Longbottom! BEST HEAD OF HOUSE-EVAH!!  
**Role Model:** My grandma Weasley! She can cook the best meal imaginable, raise seven children to all be successful and good people, loves everyone with all her heart, and is still one kick ass witch!  
**Aspiration:** To become a healer at St. Mungos and then also raise a family and be a great mum!  
**Thing that will miss most about Hogwarts**: Since I'll still be living with some of my friends and working with them at Healer training, I would have to say all the craziness that occurs every day! And the food!

#8: Andromeda Burnsworth: Slytherin

**Favorite Color**: Pink, everything in the world should be pink. Right Orion?  
**Favorite Class:** Charms  
**Favorite Teacher:** Although I never took Muggle Studdies, I heard Professor Smith wears a pink hat!  
**Role Model:** I heard from some muggleborns that there was this muggle rock star named Pink, that's just so cool! So her!  
**Aspiration:** To found the Pink Whales Quidditch Team… Oh FARLEY! Guess Who I'm nominating Captain!?  
**Why did you convince the Sorting Hat to let you into slytherin because you don't seem to belong there?:** I just figured that green was a runner up to pink! When my children get to Hogwarts, there better be a fifth house, and the house color better be PINK! The Pink Whale will be it's mascott! Go WHALES!!!

#9: Orion Black: Gryffindor

**Favorite Color**: First of all, I would like to express my amazement that I even got to this position at all. Obviously I tried too hard. But not as hard as James. I really think he was just trying to prove himself worthy of a one Miss Elaine Lovy Tamora Dridel. Don't believe he is worthy because Ellie will one day realize she loves me and that James is a second rate loser and not as funny as me, the Wonderous Orion Alphard Black (I know we don't get to choose our own middle names so let's not hold this against the most marvelous looking guy in the grade) whose favorite color so happens to be… fanfare… Firewhiskey amber.  
**Favorite Class:** I have just observed what Andi Burnsworth has written about me above and would like to inform the reader that Pink should be outlawed from the face of the planet! In fact, I think it should die. And Basically that pink Tent in the sixth year village, should be burned down, and then eaten by a thesral, pooped out and then force fed to Albus Potter who recently gave me a detention, stupid fifth year prefects, okay, just kidding Albie, I LOVE YOU… Happy Teddy? I'm making an effort! Back to the original question… No one has a favorite class and anyone who tells you any different is trying to feed you a load of crap… just like Albie…. Haha… honestly, who goes to Hogwarts other than to snog? who heard of classes? But, if I had to choose a favorite it would be Lunch… What? You say that doesn't count? It does now cause I got an O in it, and I say it counts! I'm ninth in the class, so I'm most likely smarter than you and therefore am right.  
**Favorite Teacher:** I would also like to point out here that Andi is an idiot who doesn't deserve the spot above me. Come to think of it, no one does… But, in any case, it is entirely illogical to base your favorite teacher on if that person wears a pink hat… especially if you have never even had them in class.. that is a violation of the question! I don't have a favorite teacher because they all give me homework and detentions.. that sucks… I LOVE YOU MINNIE! I would have picked you if you were a teacher… you should have never gone for Headmistress… However I can say you are my favorite Headmistress.. ohh you are also my only headmistress.. but no matter!  
**Role Model:** Why would I pick someone as a role model who obviously has flaws? Therefore, my role model is the most perfect wonderful amazing, (insert infinite number of positive adjectives here) person on the planet which would have to be ME! ORION BLACK! I'm already perfect, so why do I need some other person as my role model. I should be other people's role model! Honestly! Okay so this interviewer person who shall not be named (SHISHI YOU SUCK) says I must name someone other than myself… okay so since I am basically the reincarnate of my grandfather Sirius Black, according to my grandmother anyways, I'll pick him, because that's basically me! So ha! It's still me! Suck it ShiShi!  
**Aspiration:** I want to be an auror. The End. Not really, did you honestly think it would be that simple or easy? Let's talk about numero ocho who shall be once again be trounced in her answer and proven that I, not her deserve the spot of number 8. The Pink Whales? WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK!? First of all, no one will ever ever ever ever allow you to name a quidditch team the pink whales! No guys will play for you because pink is effeminate and they will not want to wear it, and second of all, no girl wants to be called a whale… except you.. and you are one! Okay, that was a little mean... sorry.. you're actually quite thin, but I'm on a rant right now...  
**How Many Detentions have you actually had?:** I am proud to announce that I, Orion Alphard Black, have set the detention record. I beat out my grandfather, Sirius Orion Black class of 77 by 12.5 detentions. I do not know how he got a .5 detention but I will admit I am jealous. I have been given 679 detentions, and I have served 670 while my children will be serving the remaining nine. Perhaps I should not send them to Hogwarts and avoid that all together. This brings about the next topic… the topic of a fifth house! THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN! At least how Andi proposes it. It shall be called the Padfood House, and the colors shall be black and black, and the symbol shall be a big black dog! It will never be the Pink Whale house! Honestly… Of all the ridiculous ideas… A PINK HOUSE COLOR! OMM!! OH MY MERLIN! OBVIOUSLY I SHOULD BE NUMBER 8! Thank you for reading, have a nice life.

#10: Frank Weber: Ravenclaw

**Favorite Color:** Blue  
**Favorite Class:** Well I did get Sarah to notice me in divination  
**Favorite Teacher:** Professor Jones (Defense)  
**Role Model:** My dad  
**Aspiration:** To be an auror and to marry Sarah Albright.  
**While at school, while you have been dating Sarah, what has been the longest separation period?:** Well, obviously the time it takes for me to walk from the Gryffindor Girls staircase to the Ravenclaw common room and then my dorm where I sleep and the to sleep, wake up in the morning, and get to the Gryffindor common room where I take her to breakfast at 8:00. Since I usually drop her off around.. well since curfew is at Ten and for the purpose of this interview we will assume I make it back to the ravenclaw common room by ten and it takes 8 minutes and 36 seconds to get from the Gryffindor to the Ravenclaw common rooms, we have been apart for 10 hours, 8 minutes, and thirty six seconds max. (But really consider if I made it to the common room by curfew)

* * *

_**Letter from the Editor Elaine Dridel**_

This is our paper's last issue as the writers will be graduating. We will forever remember this paper and appreciate our readers who made it possible. If any younger years are interested in continuing the paper next year, please contact me, Elaine Dridel. I can give you all of the things necessary to continue the Herald.

On a side note, the opinions expressed by the top ten do are not necessarily shared by the writers of this paper and should be taken as personal statements. This paper is not repsonsible for the language or content of their interviews as they pointed out, editing them would be "unjust censorship of their unalienable rights to freedom of speech, freedom to bash others, freedom to be gramatically incorrect, freedom to curse, freedom to write 'haha', and freedom of generally being Orion Black."

Thank you! Elaine Dridel, Editor in Chief.

* * *

**I really wanted to write this issue of the Hogwarts Herald. I can write the issues in between at a later date if I want. But for now, I thought it would be nice to have the first and last issues of the Herald. I said they had about one a month from the October of their fifth year on. If I ever have time I'll write the nineteen or so issues in between but I hope this was funny and please review. The other issues I make will follow the format of the first issue and be inserted in between this and the first issue. Thanks!!! Please review if you want more!!! I'll be finishing Marauders Class of 2018 soon and be posting that and the first chapter of My heart forever lies in london soon!!**

**Elaine**


End file.
